


Insecure

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, honky cat - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is insecure because of the recording for Honky Cat. Taron comforts him in a special way.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 14





	Insecure

He couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker from the same two places. His face, his feet. Richard could not, for the love of God, stop tapping his foot. With time, Taron noticed that it was a natural, nervous habit of his. And the look on his face didn’t help anything, either. His eyebrows were furrowed into a concentrated state, showing clear frustration. Taron was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Dexter’s voice.

“Aye, Rich, I know this is incredibly out of your comfort zone. I get it, I do. But we just need to get this short bit recorded by the end of today, yeah? Shouldn’t even take that long,” Dex had his arms crossed, an understanding but firm look on his face as he tried to coax Richard out of his nerves.

“I’m sorry. I’m good now, promise,” Rich gave the workers behind the booth a thumbs up before the music began playing again. Taron studied him as the notes left his mouth, hearing nothing wrong with the way he was singing. He smiled to himself, gently tapping his foot along with the beat.

“Rich,” Dexter walked into the recording booth one last time. “I know you can do it. I can tell you’re nervous, and there’s no reason for you to be. You’ve got a great voice, mate. How about we take 5, then get back to it.” Dexter offered, smiling at Richard’s nod in approval. Once the room had cleared out for their quick break, Taron glanced over to Rich.

“You doing okay?” He asked, biting his lip and hoping for a gentle response.

“Aye, I’m fine. Just tired. And definitely not confident,” He rubbed his hands over his face, allowing the exhaustion to hit.

“Rich, you don’t even have to be confident. Just let the notes come out as they usually would. Pretend no one else is here,” Taron sighed at Richard’s look of disapprovement. “Easier said than done, I suppose,”

“Look, T, not everyone can sing the way ye do. You wouldn’t get it. Yer just a natural,” Rich smirked, crossing his arms in frustration, yet contentment.

“I’m no natural. I took lessons for close to a fucking year before this all started up, just so I could sing properly. I didn’t know a thing. All you have to do is be you and relax.” Taron stated, reaching a hand out to rub up and down Richard’s arm.

Goosebumps rose from this, showing obvious interest in the sudden touch. Rich’s breath hitched, causing the two men to make eye contact. The room stayed silent and the air was full of tension. Nothing bad, just tension.

“Taron,” Richard began. “I’m a bit of a pussy.” he chuckled, earning a slight wheeze of laughter in return from T.

“No shit,” they both laughed at this. “you aren’t, Dickie. Just… I don’t know, you’re way better than you give yourself credit for, yeah?”

Rich nodded in response, allowing that same silence to return. Taron sniffed, scuffing the front of his shoe on the carpet of the room.

“Taron, I–” Richard started talking again, but Taron was tired of it.

His lips met the other pair, gentle and full of want. Neither of them moved. It felt like a first kiss for both. Taron gently rested a hand on Richard’s cheek, stroking a thumb over the slight stubble that rested there. Rich exhaled at this, relaxing under his touch. After what didn’t feel like long enough, Taron pulled away, keeping his eyes shut for just one moment longer.

“What, uh. What?” Richard giggled. Actually giggled. His cheeks turned red and happiness was gleaming in the reflection of his eyes.

“You talk way too much.” Taron bit his lower lip through a smile before snaking a hand to the back of Richard’s neck, squeezing gently while pressing his lips to the other man’s once more. Both men smiled through the kiss, having to pull apart only to release another small fit of giggles. “I also slightly fancy you,” It was Taron’s turn to blush like a schoolgirl, feeling more giddy than ever.

“Is that so?” Richard lowered his voice to a murmur, cupping Taron’s cheeks and chuckling. “Okay, I’m ready to finish the recording.” He pressed a kiss to the shorter man’s forehead, earning a soft look from Taron.

“I knew you could–”

“Alright, are we feeling ready to go?” The booming sound of Dexter’s voice absolutely drew the two men out of their conversation, also causing a small jump from Richard.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Rich gave a small thumbs up before heading back to his original spot in the recording booth.

Everyone got situated once more, discussing short things before speaking through the sound system, “Ready, Rich?”

“Ready,” Richard slightly glanced at Taron who was beaming like the sun, proud and waiting.

The music started up. The sound of T singing, “When I look back, boy I must’ve been green. Boppin’ in the country,”

Richard inhaled before letting out a smooth, lightly raspy but sounding like honey, “Fishin’ in the stream,”

Taron shared the same expression as Dexter and the studio recorders after that, which was one of shock and pride. When Rich gave Taron one final side glance, he saw that slight twinkle in his blue eyes, and he knew he was doing just fine.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
